


Say Your Win

by spnsmile



Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: This might as well be the fathers talking about Jack fighting god and fighting their feelings. Can't fight both!15.11. Coda
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Prompt: Coda Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627993
Kudos: 64





	Say Your Win

**Author's Note:**

> Destiel on fire! I need a jealous Dean somehow but nah

When Castiel found out that while hunting for Jack, the Winchesters clashed heads with the Goddess of Luck herself, he was furious.

To know about the dead or alive gamble where they naturally lost made all the butterflies in his stomach burn, if that was the correct expression.

But to realize he could have gotten Jack and lost the Winchesters at the same time? It soured his mood the entire day.

He didn't stop giving Sam and Dean glaring looks that made Sam duck his head while Dean, well, stays _Dean_.

" _You could have lost your lives."_ he says with gritted teeth and reproachful tone as Dean sits with him in the library because the angel wouldn't stop glaring the whole day and needed to be appeased for Sam's peace of mind.

Dean only smacks his lips on his glass.

Castiel couldn't help glowering at the nonchalance.

"Look, Cas. It doesn't matter, okay? Me and Sam are fine."

"And if you weren't?" Cas says heatedly, "what would have happened if she took your lives, Dean?"

"Then at least you got Jack-"

" _Don't give me that_." Cas says sternly, deep voice almost growling it made Dean look up. He finds the angel glaring sharply, in commmander mode, "Just _don't_."

They both glower at each other, Castiel with that lump in his throat while Dean shakes his head and leans on his knees.

"It was a gamble." the hunter says quietly.

"I wouldn't have agreed with you risking your lives on a pool game."

Dean shrugs.

"Yeah, Cas, you would have stabbed her."

"No doubt about that. What was I supposed to expect from you and Sam, going head on against lady luck?"

"You weren't there. There were these people... We couldn't just leave them." he lowers his head. Castiel watches him for a moment before sighing heavily.

"I'm just glad nothing bad happened, Dean."

"You know what she called us? Fortuna? She called us heroes."

A somber mood falls at the pair once the younger members of the group had slipped to their rooms, leaving the best friends by the table, soaking in the comfort of each other's presence. Unti the angel breaks it quietly.

Castiel stares with a small smile forming on his lips towards his friend.

" _You are_."

Dean scoffs. "Heroes who let kids fight adult battles, Cas? Tell me what you really think."

Castiel is silent for a moment, eyes on the glass of wine he is holding.

"I'm proud of Jack."

Dean rolls his eyes at the angel who gives him a soft look, "I'm proud of you too, Dean. But this is a powerplay of the gods and other beings... My kind. Not yours and Sam's. Maybe it's time for the two of you playing in the front lines and let us do the fighting. You and Sam have done enough battles more than necessary. I think it's up to me and Jack-"

"So it's me and Jack now?" Dean doesn't look at him for a moment. When he did, it's sharp and critical green eyes gazing over the blues. "You gonna bench us because we're humans?"

Castiel leans forward, blue eyes intent on Dean. "Because I care. I will be more at ease if you and Sam are safe."

"You really think that?"

He and Dean shared a long look, and then after a period where Dean just makes a face the same one he used when he asked Castiel if he's letting Jack, Dean falls silent.

And a silent Winchester is never a good thing. Castiel watches as Dean stands up and bids him goodnight.

Sighing, Castiel went to check on Jack, to stay with him as much as he can. He tells himself Dean needed time.

But in the middle of the night, while he and Jack sit talking in the library, the Nephilim suddenly stills, head inclining to the side like he's listening.

"Jack?" Castiel asks, worried.

"Dean." says the Nephilim, brows furrowed. Castiel's pupils dilate. He hangs for Jack's every word. "He's praying."

Castiel mirrors Jack's expression. He doesn't hear anything from Dean so-

"To Who?"

Jack frowns deeper.

"Michael? But I thought he's-"

Castiel bolts up from his chair and races towards the hunter's room, Jack staring after him.

" _Dean_!"

He doesn't bother knocking. He pulls the door open, takes one look over Dean sitting at the edge of his bed with hands clasped together. Dean startles.

"Cas... "

"What are you doing?" Castiel demands, looming upon Dean.

The hunter opens his mouth when Michael suddenly speaks in his mind, jolting him a little as he stares into space. Before anything could be said, Castiel yanks Dean's collar and roughly pulls him up, cutting the connection.

"The hell, Cas!"

"You're not going to let Michael in again! I won't let you!"

"Oh, so you let Jack do whatever he wants but bench me? Am I the kid here?"

"No! That's not-"

"Dammit, Cas! If a kid can sacrifice himself, so can I, now leave me alone! Michael's agreed he needs to deal with Chuck this time! No turning back! I'm fighting!"

"No, Dean!"

Dean's eyes darken, his voice lowers.

"Cas, don't fucking make me banish you from my room! I'm doing this. I let you and Jack do everything you want now let _me_ do this!"

"No!"

"I don't need your permission!"

"No!"

"What _no_!?"

"No, Dean! You have to stay!" Cas flings his arms around the hunter, his whole body slamming on Dean's as he pulls him tightly in his arms.

Dean grits his teeth when he feels the pressure, wraps his arms around his angel too. It takes a moment and he realizes the angel is shaking so bad, it drains the hunter's will to argue. He settles his anger aside and drops his face on Cas' shoulder.

"Dammit, Cas... You can't ask me to stay behind. You know I don't do that. I don't stay safe." he whispers, doesn't stop himself from planting his lips on the side of the angel's cheeks whose face is buried on his neck.

Castiel breaths heavily on his collar.

"I need you here, Dean. We... I need someone to go back to, we all do. We need something to look forward to when we think of winning. Winning is not an empty bunker... Winning is not your empty room... Winning is not our empty seats...winning is staying together... I... I need to make sure we win. It means all of you are here..."

Dean pressed his lips close and looks up his open door where Jack and Sam are standing. He flickers his eyes on his brother who sadly looks back at him. To Jack whose worrying his little forehead over them.

 _Losing his family overnight_? Dean can understand.

Dean tightens his grip on Cas who hasn't spoken since. For even Cas to be so... frightened. It's so rare, yet so true and pure. The hunter sighs on the angel's neck again.

"Why d'you think I wanted to help, Cas? It's coz I wanna protect that dream too... I wanna protect you, Sam and Jack. It's not a suicide mission. I'm gonna fight to get back all of you and not lose anyone. _Not this time_. So you gotta let me. We gotta trust each other."

He sees Sam nod from the corner of his eyes. Sees Sam take Jack and they close the door, leaving Dean with his angel.

After what felt like eternity, Dean pulls from Cas a little and looks down his wet face. It should be illegal to still look so hot even when crying. Cas is just that beautiful.

"Didn't think you were so worried for me." he smiles, wiping away the streak of tears on Cas' cheeks. Looking at his angel fondly.

"You have no idea what you are to me. " Cas murmured, sinking on Dean's arms again. "Don't call Michael. Please, Dean..."

Dean doesn't answer. Cas tightens the embrace and grumbles on Dean's collar bone.

"Clingy bastard." Dean chuckles and slowly steps backwards to his bed. "You gonna cling on me like this forever?"

Cas says something on the line of "bold of you", "assume I'd even let go" with mouth hot on Dean's neck.

"Oh? So you gonna stay with me forever, Cas? You gonna be here after everything? With me? " Dean hits the edge of the bed, but doesn't drop. He has to stop. His question comes out nonchalant, but it rang of his worry

Castiel pulls up and finally stares him in the eyes, erasing any wall that's been between them for long, leaving only trust and openess. Those blue eyes rob Dean off his breath, like always.

"Say it then." Castiel says, voice gravelly, so endearing and appealing. Dean can't imagine falling for anyone else. Not in this life, not in any other next life. Cas will always be his it. He will never ask anyone this. He's never let anyone either, but for Cas-

"Stay."

Cas tackles him down the bed, their bodies tangling, no air or space with their lips locking, their souls tuning.

 _Stay_. That's it. That's their win.


End file.
